A Little Chaos In Everyones Life
by Insane Inc
Summary: Well this story is about the children of some of the worlds most loved anime characters...... with one lil twist... the parents aren't who u might think they are!!!!
1. Prelude

Untitled as of yet  
  
Co-Written  
  
By  
  
Insane Incorporation  
  
  
  
The floor was hard beneath his feet as he stalked back and forth across the room for what seemed the millionth time. He was making his way toward the door ,on the far wall of the small room, when suddenly there was a cry on the other side. He looked up from the floor and stared at the door. When nothing happened he walked over to, and he forcefully made him self sit on, the wood bench next to the door. Leaning back he closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of his legs. Taking slow deep breathes he slowly began to relax.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," again the sounds of someone in pain reached him and he jerked forward turning to the side to stare at the door. Just then the door opened and in its stead stood a tall woman with long blue hair. The woman reached up with one hand and wearily brushed aside some of the hair. In her other arm was a small wrapped bundle. The woman looked up from the bundle and smiled at the man. "Congratulations you now have a baby girl, you're a father."  
  
The man stared at her for a moment then tripped forward a huge smile on his face. Taking the small bundle in his arms he cradled it, his smile growing bigger. Gently he reached one hand and lifted up the edge to look at the child. Looking back at him was a small blonde haired baby with kind, curious, eyes. "She looks just like her mother. Is she alright."  
  
The woman opened her mouth to answer when anther cry of pain came from behind her. Turning around she ran back into the room. The man stood frozen for a moment then ran into the room the baby still cradled carefully in his arms.  
  
On the bed lay a small frail blonde haired woman. Next to her was the lady with long blue hair and on the other side was woman with long green hair. "Come on one more push. Just one more."  
  
The next thing the man knew the green haired woman was standing in front of him holding a second small bundle. She smiled wearily just like the blue haired woman and wiped the face of the second child. "Well, I did not for see this. She seems to be a little chaotic. Just like her father. Isn't that right Ranma?"  
  
Looking down at the baby Ranma could see that the second child had blue eyes just like its mother, father and its sister. "She looks just like me," that's when Ranma noticed something, the child's hair was red, "just like me." Suddenly from the bed there came a cry this time not one of pain but one of urgency.  
  
"Ranma let me see our children."  
  
"Yes love." Ranma walked over to the bed and sat on the edge Leaning down he placed a kiss on Usagi's forehead. Then he put the children in her out stretched arms and smiled. "There you are Usagi." Usagi took the children and looked them over. Looking back up at Ranma she smiled lovingly. "We're Parents." 


	2. V. 1.0 Mizu's Big Splash

V. 1.0 Mizu's Big Splash  
  
Co-Written By: Insane Inc.  
  
SPLASH ¼ "Mom, dad fell in the pond again!" the usual morning for Usagi "Mizu" Saotome. Mizu stands at the height of 5'5", with long blonde hair that has natural red highlights in it. Her eyes are blue like both her parents and she always wore her long hair in two buns on either side of her head that has hair flowing down from either bun, just like her mothers.  
  
"Ranma when you train, you should TRY to stay away from water!" a petite woman with long blonde hair, and blue eyes with a strange hairstyle, smiled at another petite girl that has blue eyes and red hair that's tied into a pigtail.  
  
"But Usagi ¼ I didn't mean to fall into the pond. I was just showing Mizu how I defeated that old pervert Happosai!" Ranma smiled proudly at the memory. Mizu watched as her father was turned back to his male form and sighed. ~I want to go see Sailor Pluto!!~ she yelled in her mind. "Mizu go get ready for school please" Usagi smiled at her daughter Mizu.  
  
As Mizu was getting ready for school she spotted the time key. "I know ¼ I could use that ¼ nah" she sighed as she left the dojo to go to her school, Furinkin High. As she made it to the yard she sighed as she heard Kuno's son, Tatawaki Jr., making bets with the other students on whom will win at the fencing match.  
  
Mizu looked even more irritated when Tatawaki Jr. walked up to her. "Hey Mizu, my parents are throwing a party this Saturday. Wont u please show up?" he asked throwing some charm that made Mizu sick to her stomach.  
  
"TJ leave me alone, how many times do I gotta tell ya? I don't like you, now leave me alone!" and with that she stormed off and into her homeroom. "That Buffoon! He should have known that ¼ " Mizu blinked as she realized that she had been thinking out loud. "Miss Saotome, stand in the hall!" Mizu sighed as she stood up and went out of class.  
  
As Mizu stood in the hall holding two water buckets Mizu couldn't help but nod off to sleep. "MIZU SAOTOME!" Mizu's eyes snapped open and standing before her was none other than the old geezer, Principal Kuno.  
  
"WAH!" Mizu dropped the buckets as she jumped away from the buzz cut hair crazy principal of hers. "Miss Saotome I see you are a trouble maker, just like your father." that's when he brought out the electric razor.  
  
Mizu looked around for a way out when she saw one of the windows was open. ~Oh well, 'least it's a way out.~ she thought as she ran and jumped out of the window and as she was falling she saw that she was going to be in BIG trouble. SPLASH she had landed right into the schools pool.  
  
~Great! This is why I am not on the swim team!~ a tall black haired boy in a skirt climbed out of the pool and in a flash, left school. "I hate this place!" he yelled as he walked into his house while taking his hair out of the buns. "Mizu? Is that ¼ Oh My God! Mizu didn't you use the soap?!" Usagi yelled as she saw her "son" standing in the hall wearing a skirt.  
  
"I am going to change!" he yelled as he went to his room. An hour later Mizu, now as a girl again, came down stairs wearing a Chinese outfit like her father's only it was black instead of red.  
  
Mizu had packed some things into her travel backpack and as she was sneaking away she had made sure she had the wax soap. A day had gone by and Mizu could be spotted sitting in a field about 10 miles out of Nerima.  
  
As Mizu was sitting there eating, a girl with purple hair and purple eyes walked up to her. "Excuse me, sir" Mizu, who had forgot to wash with the wax soap and was now a guy because it had rained, stood up and looked at the girl. "Umm ¼ C-can you tell me how to get to Nerima?"  
  
Mizu smiled at her, friendly like. "Sure, just go that way for about 10 miles" He pointed in the direction to Nerima.  
  
"Thanks." was all she said as she started to leave. "Wait ¼ why do you want to get to Nerima?" the girl stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I must avenge my father's honor by killing Ranma Saotome!!"  
  
T.B.C. [insert nervous laughter here] heheheh 


End file.
